


A different journey

by WorshipCircle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Infinity Stones, Kamar-Taj (Marvel), M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipCircle/pseuds/WorshipCircle
Summary: The time stone, attracts the attention of a well-known sorcerer before his time, changing the destinies of all
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 32





	1. A different beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Tmblr continues to encourage me to bring works to share.  
> Yes, I am as much a fan of Din and Luke as I am of Tony and Loki. I love chaos, you already know me XD!  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the original plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and to have fun with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

Earth.

Midgard.

The center of Ygdrassil, for those who belong to the nine kingdoms that house its branches.

For countless years, that small planet remained untouched by the forces of the other kingdoms.

The reason?

More than reason, reasons.

Primarily, being in the center of the trunk that supports that portion of the universe, no one wanted to screw up the internal balance that this determined. But more than anything, the wars between the eight remaining kingdoms, led, nothing more and nothing less than, by Odin, his father, took his eyes away from that sphere that danced around his own sun. Naturally, the lack of resources that interested others helped.

Until, as always happens, the war caught up with them.

Glorious were the songs that, in the halls of Asgard, recounted the rescue of Midgard from the hands of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. Epic tales, narrated in a reverent voice, of the intervention of a god, who eliminated the threat on mortals, assisted by his troops and who, in his mercy, allowed to preserve his lives to the most hateful beings of the nine kingdoms, in exchange of their source of power. Magnificent festivals had followed it and, after staying for a brief period of time, ruling these same mortals, the god, had returned to his world, since in his palace awaited him, his wife and children, one of them, born very shortly after the rage of battle had died down.

The same stories told that mortals had continued to worship their saviors, through time. Singing his exploits and, not a few, exploits of other times, and even prophecies, which had come to them in the form of visions and whispers in the night. Since, once again sealed to their destiny, as an isolated planet, with little attraction for invaders and conquerors, they had lost direct contact with the beings they adored.

The tall figure, hidden in the snow and darkness, of the peaks of Nepal, snorted almost amused. He had no doubt that, all the stories, obtained by the mortals of his people, had been given by the soldiers in the beds, of those same, whom they had saved. With everything and spicy details included. More than one of the inhabitants of Asgard would blush to know how much of their extramarital adventures had been etched in the minds of imaginative narrators, who had added flourishes, to truths, half said.

He sighed, remembering how these remembered him.

A monster of convenience. Progenitor of other monsters. Server without destination. Traitor, always.

He denied.

At least, he could be sure that mortals had sources of information of Asgardian origin, and he could even guess which ones. Since it was very difficult to ignore that humanity was convinced that his brother, the future king of the golden kingdom, was united in marriage, with Lady Sif.

He ran one of his hands through his dark hair and laugh low. That was never going to happen. Thor was not interested in another warrior sharing his bed. He had told Sif. A thousand and one times, when they still had something that resemble friendship.

_“My brother, not only will it take a long time to love, but I would bet, he will choose a case to save. Warriors live by the tale of the damsel in distress, woman. Don't waste your time with him. Hogun is a much better prospect for someone like you"_

His wise recommendation (since it didn't take a genius to understand how infatuated Hogun was with Sif) met with murderous stares and bitter recriminations, which grew harsher as his observations proved to be true.

He brought his hands to his face, laughing some more.

The stupid woman had come even to dye her golden hair in to black, because his brother had commented that, one of the most interesting features of his role on the battlefield, was that, despite being second in the line of succession, he did not stand out as most Asgardians did, because of their shiny hair. A simple comment. With no intention of hurting or moving anything. Had ended up with the lady in question resorting to elixirs from the dark elves, because obviously magic had something to do with it, because the dark prince could not have dark hair, simply because he was born with it. The consequence: never more golden hair. The elixir was irreversible.

He accepted it. Hearing her explain it had resulted in a fit of laughter, of such magnitude, which, to save face in front of his family, his father had allowed her to enter the ranks of the warriors and had scold him in such a way, for his lack of tact, that, most of the servants, distributed the lie that the dye situation, had been his fault.

At the time, he thought it wasn't a bad idea. That nonsense had allowed him to escape the clutches of the Asgardian women who, seeing that the crown prince, was much more interested in training grounds and in battles, that in settling down, always tried to attract his attention. A failed hairdressing tale and, puff, no lady ever approached him, afraid of losing her appeal.

Both brothers had toasted privately for the pleasure of no longer being so intensely persecuted when their minds were on other ventures. Thor, preparing to be crowned, only wanted to cement his name in a thousand adventures, trying to surpass his father, before having to sit in Hliðskjálf, to rule from a distance. Whereas, instead, a political marriage ended before it was finalized (because, hey, the bride had decided to run away with her previous partner, from whom she was already pregnant, and he, so little interested in the marriage itself, had not even dare to generate a complaint, as long as the prenuptial agreements that his father had generated were respected -which was his final objective, after all-), it was more than enough.

He exhaled, letting his warm breath form a thin mist, in the freezing night, as his eyes fell on the towering form of Kamar Taj. The order of the sorcerers who lived there, sworn guardians of Midgard and its destinies, was not unknown to him. Over the centuries, he had formed something of a <<friendship>> with several of the wizards who came from there and with whom he had made contact on his travels to Midgard.

Because, unlike his own, the Earth that no one visited had been his refuge on multiple occasions. Less chaotic than Sakaar, almost equal in intensity, this planet so young and so vibrant, attracted him like few others. However, he could affirm without error that he had never felt in his travels, the presence of some artifact of great power, until an important pulsation had been felt throughout the cosmos.

At first, when his alarms went off, he believed there had been an error. Although he was an accomplished wizard and his surveillance networks were perfect, he was not so arrogant as to think that he could not make a mistake.

An Infinity Stone, hidden in the strangest of places.

What could those wizards want with it?

The order was not an organization like the Nazis, which had sought to exploit the Tesseract and had been sentenced by Odin to near-disappearance. It was a group of highly skilled beings who, by dint of talent and learning, defied the limitations of their human complexion, to become the first line of defense of Earth. Ergo, owning and wearing an Infinity Stone was a contradiction in itself.

Of course, this was a very important source of power, but also a huge luminous sign announcing that Earth was an interesting target, within the nine realms.

He couldn't allow it. It didn't matter how good they were, as he didn't doubt it, the sorcerers' intentions. He must eliminate the threat on Earth. And if, in the course of restoring universal balance, taking advantage of how distracted they were in their homeland, he could obtain an item that would serve to support his future ambitions, well, no one could blame him. He told himself, as his body was wrapped in his armor.

It was the only thing he regretted. Losing the monks as allies, in the coming battle.

Incense and silence invaded the senses of anyone who will enter the monastery. Slight words and laughter in the distance, evidenced the human presence, but otherwise the night invaded every inch of the place.

His steps were slow and calculated. He had not risked transporting himself within the site, so as not to raise the alarms early. He had preferred to lift the layers of spells stealthily. He wasn't his brother. He did not seek to generate an open battle. If it was unleashed, he accepted it. If he could avoid it, all the better.

He closed his eyes when he reached the courtyard of the structure, expanding his own body energy, feeling the presence of the stone. He smile briefly as he feel the energy readout. Almost, he could almost watch the artifact.

Was it a sign of fate that it had his colors?

Probably. The Stones were said to choose their bearers. That they could feel the flow of existence itself and determine its variations.

He opened his eyes again and called his daggers to his hands. He doubted that from then on there would be no resistance. Some of the more advanced monks would appear at any moment and peer through his concealment with no problem.

However, the corridors followed one another and he had only come across novices who passed by without feeling the variation of energy that he projected, albeit gently. Every human face he came across led him to catch his breath at times and hide in the shadows.

_"Just a litlle, just a little mo... here you are"_

He told himself feeling the presence in front of him, when he realized where he was.

_"THE LIBRARY?! DO THESE UNHEADED WIZARDS KEPT AN INFINITY STONE IN THE FUCKING MONASTERY LIBRARY TO WHICH EVERYONE HAVE ACCESS?! "_

In that instant, for a brief moment, he felt like taking off his helmet and slamming his forehead against the nearest wall. Why? Why did it seem like he must always run into such irresponsible beings as his brother and his four idiots?

_"At least the stone container is pretty good"_

He recognized approaching. Because, no. After the Thrym fiasco and the theft of that cursed hammer, he wasn't going to be damaged on purpose by someone else's stupidity. So, there would be no blow to his forehead, by any blunt object, unless there was a battle. And, still in it, he planned to avoid those kinds of injuries.

His hands moved gently, drawing the veil of spells that would alert the guardians. Mandala, after mandala, the lines of defense of the stone, were falling and, finally, he was able to place his hands on the container of it.

_“Eye of Agamotto”_

He read almost whispering the reliefs of the structure.

Oh, one of the three Vishantis. The First Supreme Sorcerer. It made sense. If his power was born from one of the Infinity Stones, naturally, he would have been the formidable contender, recounted by earthly wizards, that he always was.

On the other hand, his nickname, _"the one who sees everything"_ , also made much more sense now.

His amulet was a mechanical eye, which hid, if he was not mistaken, the stone that allowed him to manipulate time.

 _“They must have opened it”_ he thought as he closed his hand over the mentioned eye to lift it, _“after millennia, they must have opened it and that's why I could feel it. Unconscious wizards"_

A brutal blast of electricity separated him from the eye as his fingers pushed upward. Surprised, he held the affected hand, while he watched as the eye turned on itself to position in front of his face, opening its mechanical eyelid to reveal a deep green orb, which immediately dragged him inside.

_“What I’m I?”_

_“You’re my son”_

_“What more than that? The casket wasn’t the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, wasn’t?”_

_“You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail. If the Tesseract it’s kept from us. There will be no round, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain"_

_“I have an army”_

_“We have a Hulk”_

_“You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it!”_

_"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help”_

_“So, last time I saw you, you were trying to kill everybody, were you these days”_

_“It varies from moment to moment”_

_“You…will never be…a God”_

The god of mischief's eyes widened as the process finished and the Eye of Agamotto closed. There was no doubt. It was the stone of time.

But that could not be his truth and destiny, could it? It couldn't be his time. After all that he had fought and all that had survived in the service of Asgard, his people, and his father. It couldn't be.

Trembling, he closed his eyes and set about finding the spell that the stone would show him, will be hiding his true nature. After a few moments, he could feel it. The seal of Odin. Rage built in his stomach and unleashed enough energy to break it. He felt the transformation occur immediately and wanted to vomit as he opened his eyes and looked at his blue skin.

He was a trophy. A diplomatic gain. An item to the delight of a conqueror and to the derision of the Asgardians.

How many of the citizens of that world knew of his condition? How many had mistreated him because of his origin? How many would have laughed constantly behind his back because of his ignorance? Oh, they were going to learn. He was going to teach them. Them and Odin.

His breathing had hitched as his turbulent thoughts took shape and his energy began to swirl. His essence became so concentrated in his fury, that he could not detect in time, the line of sorcerers that had been placed in front of him and that, under the command of one of them, attacked him with all possible force, knocking him out almost instantly.

“Peace, chosen of Agamotto”

He felt the woman say to him, slowly approaching, as he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave your comments and suggestions dear readers!


	2. Kamar Taj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you really want to return to ruin a coronation that allows Odin to save face, regarding the indulgences he took in raising his firstborn? Do you really want to go back to be the scapegoat of the Asgardians again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tmblr continues to encourage me to bring works to share.  
> Yes, I am as much a fan of Din and Luke as I am of Tony and Loki. I love chaos, you already know me XD!  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the original plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and to have fun with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

His eyes slowly opened and, for a few moments, he believed that he was in his room, in Asgard, with his personal library in view and the possibility that, at any moment, his brother would enter through the door with pure laughter and a battle scream, to drag him, still half asleep to the training ground.

No more. Quickly the events of the night before crowded his mind and it led him to try to get up quickly. He was on enemy ground.

Naturally, like the norns, would not be smiling at him, a strong nausea came over him and he had to fall on the bed in which he was again.

"Easy" said a voice at his side "You have just survived the combined attack of ten masters and the Supreme Sorceress, it will not be easy to regain power over your senses and your magic, chosen of Agamotto"

“My name is…”

He began to tell the stranger, when he realized that, in reality, he did not know. Loki was the name his appropriator had given him, not the one his parents had given him. He exhaled, trying to reign over the fury that attacked him at the memory. A baby. Abandoned. In a temple. Yes, of course. As if the place to abandon an infant was an area alien to war conflicts. Ever since he was little, the <<honorable>> warrior sons of Asgard spoke of the sacred ground, even in the battle against the ice giants. That one entered in it as the last option, not the first, since theirs was not a barbaric enterprise, but an honorable one. That the times of Borr and Odin's youth had been different.

What was the All-Father doing that he violated his own code of conduct? What was he looking for?

If, the visions told the correct story, he was not looking at random. No. He was looking for precisely him. The child wrapped in animal skins, covered in marks, capable of transforming his skin color on contact. Capable of taking the breath away from those who had not had taken their breath away by any company.

He wanted to laugh. Of course. The father of all. Asgard's most accomplished wizard. Whose eldest son possessed the power of thunder, but not that of creation, nor that of sorcery, he needed, like him, another wizard. One that will help the blond heir of Asgard rule over the nine kingdoms, where those who could wield magic as a weapon were in excess. Especially if he was the son of an enemy. A war trophy to mold to become someone else's crutch.

Poor, poor Thor. And poor, poor Loki. None came to conform or please the great Odin.

"Drink" the voice told him again and he turned to see a steaming mug of tea.

He accepted the tea, half rising to do so.

He was not an idiot. He wasn't going to fight the wizards when he was so weak. He had already lost a battle. Now he had to back off and look for answers.

“I need to speak to your Supreme Sorceress” he admitted after a couple of sips when he saw the man leave "I think there are apologies and reparations that... I must give you”

"The apologies will be accepted" said a female voice "As for reparations, they will not be necessary. You will have enough under your belt to complete, to ask you for something else, chosen of Agamotto”

He laughs low, looking into the eyes of the bald woman dressed in the orange monastic attire who entered after the sorcerer's departure.

“You don't know what you're talking about. I am not chosen from anything. In any case, your eye, punish the intruder who sought to take it away”

“The one that talks about Loki now, is it Loki or Odin?”

"Be careful, Supreme Sorceress" he said, narrowing his eyes "Don't think you know me, just from some visions"

The woman shook her head gently and pulled a chair closer to his bed.

“I do not know you. I don't need to. I do not have to”

"So" he said, putting down the empty glass of tea, to lie back on the bed "we don't have much more to talk about. I am sorry I invaded your temple, for I am befriended by several of your sorcerers in ancient times, but I do not regret that I tried to take the stone you have here. You do not have the necessary defenses to protect it. If I had taken the necessary precautions so as not to be affected by the stone, at this moment, it would be in my hands, eons away. Since, if I hadn't been hit by its power, none of the sorcerers who attacked me would have had a chance”

“But it didn't happen...”

“It was the most logical scenario. And yes, the stone would have ended up in the wrong hands...”

“But it didn't happen...”

“Do you not listen ?!” he exclaimed, getting up to fall back to the bed with the world turning around him "Damn it, you Midgardians are always so stubborn"

The woman laughed softly and patted his shoulder.

“The eye warned us of your arrival. That is why we let you pass and we did not establish any line of defense. The eye wanted you to reach it, to allow you to see. You were his chosen one. Who are we to oppose?”

“You are insane. I could have transported myself immediately, despite the visions”

“Yes, but, the sorcerers of Kamar Taj, we have sworn to protect the Eye of Agamotto and” the library as a whole pointed out that, at the movement of his hand, it began to vibrate strongly “one thing is to allow you to observe what it tries to show and, quite another, is to allow you to escape with it”

Oh, of course. He put a hand to his forehead. It was the stomach of a beast. The cursed monastery was alive and the stone was lodged in its stomach. In the safest place of all. Where, in order to remove an object, you had to first destroy the beast that contained it.

“My... apologies, for assuming certain questions, without having adequate grounds to do so”

“Accepted, again”

He crossed his arms staring at the ceiling and then turned his face to the woman.

“Will I have a problem to retire for the monastery? I do not want to assume something else without having a basis for it”

He asked in the most neutral voice possible. His seirdr was returning. He could feel it. Soon, not immediately, but soon, he would have the ability to escape from there if he wanted to. Without the stone, sadly, but given the situation, perhaps an arrangement that would allow him to retreat without any confrontation would be for the best.

“No. We do not seek to hold you back” the woman replied “However, we would like to suggest that you stay with us for a while”

“With what purpose? I am not an apprentice. I have duties in Asgard. And my… Odin, the All-Father, will seek me out if I am absent too much, which will end up getting you in trouble and with the stone in his vault, not in this <<library>>”

“Odin, have no way of seeing inside Kamar Taj. Still sitting on his throne. Still calling on his Bifrost guardian. The masters have walked your steps and erased the evidence of them to the place where you walked between the plans. He has no way of following you here”

He raised an eyebrow upon hearing her say this. Interesting. But that did not matter. He couldn't disappear forever. And, Kamar Taj, he had no appeal to him, outside of the stone.

“The visions of the Eye, chosen by Agamotto, crowd your mind. They are not clear, at first. We have an element that allows us to separate and study them. Would be, frankly beneficial, for you to use it” the woman explained “And, on the other hand, do you really want to return to ruin a coronation that allows Odin to save face, regarding the indulgences he took in raising his firstborn? Do you really want to go back to be the scapegoat of the Asgardians again?”

He held his breath at the questions, which, this time, caused him not anger, but astonishment.

He had thought about it and planned it. Ruin the coronation, to prevent his brother from taking over. Partly out of envy, he recognized it, but mostly because the blond god of thunder was useless in government matters. For over three hundred years, Odin had left him in charge of maneuvering the needs and desires of the commons in the Assembly, which ruled them. In preparation for the assumption, then, he had suggested, a couple of weeks ago, that he bring Thor to one of the meetings. It had ended in disaster. His brother, jovial but tactless, had made opinions about what the people there debated, although honest, for the most part, extremely out of place and the complaints that this had aroused, had taken him a few days and considerable resources of the Asgardian treasure to soften, before which, he had had to endure another set of complaints from the treasure administrators, who obviously did not trust him. The stress that this will cause him, had led him to think about how to prevent it from enlarging when the brute assumed and the four asses of friends he had, had the opportunity to make more disaster with him.

He narrowed his eyes. Odin's <<suggestion>> had been so <<innocent>> that it could not contain no intention. And if the father himself could not stop the coronation of his son, if he did not show that he was not prepared. And, Asgard, loved his blond prince, to the point of ignoring his mistakes and faults. That's what Loki was for, right? To provoke, to annoy, to make Thor fall into a trap that would facilitate the work of the All-Father.

"I'll need to send a message" he said to the woman "To my mother. She will understand. And she will cover me with Odin. But I want it to be clear that I do not intend to share what I see. The eye showed me what it showed to me, not to anyone else”

“Peace. We agree on that. The paths of Agamotto are not for others, but for his chosen ones. In fact, I hope you don't share what you observe with anyone. It is too tempting for the Masters, and even for me”

He nodded. The prophetic visions of the future were dangerous for anyone.

“But for a few hours, you will not be able to send any message, or get up from this chair. Let me suggest a hobby so you don't drain that brain of yours”

“Please”

“Master Wong, our library assistant, selected from our library, a series of texts” she explained pointing to the small table covered with volumes on the side of the armchair-bed in which he was situated “that will be extremely useful, in matters, more practical than those of the visions. All I ask is that you do not damage them. They are part of one of our most important inheritances and cannot be replaced”

"I understand" he commented, taking a hand to his chest "I formally promise not to cause damage to your texts and to extract from them the information they contain in order to use it properly”

"I’m satisfied with that" said the woman, rising.

He bowed his head in greeting and the Sorceress Supreme of the Monastery withdrew from the place leaving him alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ancient One asks the big question, doesn't it?  
> How will the All-Mother face the request of her youngest son?  
> We will find out in the next chapter, dear readers!


	3. An asgardian solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The All-Mother must mediate between Father and son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tmblr continues to encourage me to bring works to share.  
> Yes, I am as much a fan of Din and Luke as I am of Tony and Loki. I love chaos, you already know me XD!  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the original plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and to have fun with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

The All-Mother sighed at the letter from her youngest son.

She had feared this day would come, every year, for hundreds of years. But at the same time, it felt like a kind of relief.

Since that day when Odin will arrive with a small baby in his hands, from the battlefields, of the promised << last war >>, to subjugate the nine kingdoms, wrenching the oath that the origin of the infant would never come from her lips, her conscience had taken the silence.

She stroked the paper thinking about what her little one should be going through, because like most mothers, no matter how grown up their sons and daughters were, they would always be small in her eyes.

The time would come when they would sit in front of the fire and she will tell him about the children she had lost trying to fulfill his role as Odin's wife. Of how, as a fertility goddess, she found almost a punishment in not being able to mother more children and fill the golden halls of Asgard with laughter. How she always feared that her husband, whom she had come to love, despite the fact that their union occurred as a result of the completion of the peace agreement between Vanires and Aesires, would decide to abandon her for her empty belly. Because, the tradition of the warriors demanded many sons and daughters.

Instinctively she brought her hand to it, thinking how much she had cried the day Thor came into the world. At that moment, her golden baby seemed to augur a change of fortune. But no, one after another, the years passed, until that night when Loki came into her life.

He was such a little boy. So quiet.

Odin, who had been trying for a long time to help her overcome the depression that was gnawing at her, left them alone, barely ripping the oath from her lips.

She remembered momentarily panicking.

Would the baby have eaten? What did a descendant of the ice giants eat? Would he have the same sleep cycles? The spell, which her husband said, had created the baby itself, would it resist? How did you keep a baby from Jotunheim warm? Wouldn't her bedroom contain too much heat?

She had cradled him in her arms, while all those questions ran through her head, until she felt a brief caress inside her, while a soft breeze passed through her rooms. She stopped in her tracks and looked at the baby in amazement, while their seidr recognized each other.

Two things had happened there: his fears had disappeared and the boy's name had taken shape. Her brief breeze. Her little god of air. Loki

“Mother? Did you call for me?”

She smiled, as the memories dispersed, as she felt the win and the sun enter behind the voice of her eldest son. Always happy. Always open, like a book.

"Come on, honey" she said, patting the seat in front of her "We need to talk"

_To the All-Mother, in the Halls of Asgard._

_Mother:_

_I write these words, with deep regret and grief, but with determination._

_I presume that, by this time, you will know from Father or Thor that I am not in our home and, I must add, that it is not known where I am, since neither Heimdall can see me. Do not worry. I am well and at peace. Something that has not been so common to me, in several hundred years._

_I want you to know, first of all, that it has come to my attention, in the middle of this journey, what my true genetic heritage is. No, I am not in the land of my real parents, but I must say, I am learning about them. A group of people, whom I still cannot call allies, but who are on the way to being, in some way, have provided me with texts about their anatomy and history. Although, unfortunately, a product of the wars of past years, I do not find in them too much about genealogy and my possible extended family._

_What I can assure without a doubt is that, in the halls of Asgard, an abandoned baby did not enter and with a minor origin to which it was granted. As I presumed, in the examples of history that exist about them, the temples are spaces of care and refuge, for the innocent and women. The more important and closer to the heart of the cities, these temples, usually housed the children of the leaders. If you have ever been able to observe the marks that I have on my skin, they establish that I belong to something similar to a nobility there. Maybe not a prince, but not a beggar either._

_Do not be alarmed. I have no recrimination against you and my brother. Not even against Father, although right now it's hard for me to think of him as one. What happens in the battlefields, is usually inexplicable, for those who are not in them and, the decisions that are made in them, therefore, are also usually unique. I've been navigating diplomacy too long, not to understand the role of a hostage, and, not to understand the difference in how hostages are treated, compared to the love I always received from you and Thor._

_That is why I ask you to talk to my brother and father about why I can't go back now and probably won't for a long time._

_A few weeks ago, despite my experience, I fell into a somewhat clumsy, but certainly effective ploy. It was suggested that I take Thor to the Assembly, so that he would become familiar with the commons and their complaints, and learn to value, the governing work, from the role of mediator and official._

_Like, surely, if you talk about it with him, you can glimpse, things were not, exactly, wonderful. Thor is too open, too honest, and still does not understand the complexity of common life. We are both princes, we live lives of privilege and tranquility. Those who are not in our position, do not necessarily see with good eyes, when judgments slide about what they have had to do, and not necessarily wanted to do, in order to survive and obtain a livelihood, always difficult to obtain, despite living in a prosperous land. As a consequence, I had to navigate a lot of complaints and discontent, which led me to fear, what would happen to me as an advisor, when my brother assumed the throne._

_You know how I am. Thousands of plans formed in my head. I even thought about creating a distraction that would delay the coronation and give Thor more time to mature. But, as you will understand, this distraction had to be capitalized, since the entire kingdom awaited its coronation. So, I kept the plans on it, as a last resort and, therefore, I asked for an audience with Father, to discuss and postpone this, while my brother was going through, at least, a few dozen years, in Asgard, not traveling, doing civil servant work, to be able to understand its details. My request, as always, was denied, with remarks that I want the throne for myself and that I should not hold such envy of Thor._

_I'm not going to deny it, mother. The throne of Asgard is too great a temptation. And a goal that, when I was young, when I did not know my origin, I believed that I could achieve, and for which I prepared myself with all my strength for many years. It is not a secret that this, together with the obvious discrimination of Asgard towards me (which I can now explain, taking into account that, my origin, must have been common knowledge for the soldiers of that war), produced a rift between my brother and me. A separation that, his not very good and kind friends, have only made it bigger. But, this time, it was not the most important thing for me. It wasn't specifically seeing the god of thunder humiliated that was guiding me. But the fear of what could befall our world, and the remaining worlds, under our care, if this coronation occurs, at this most inopportune time._

_Despite this, the decision did not settle in my heart. As the date approached, I began to escape, in increasingly extensive trips, in search of any artifact or cause, that attracted my attention to distract me. I was afraid of what my mind, always scheming, never stopping, might propose to do. I was afraid of drawing an unbridgeable chasm between me and my brother. Until, we come to these days. I suffered a small accident, the product of my poor foresight in the search for one of these artifacts and, the spell that hid my origin, was broken and the coronation passed to a fifth place. It is as if, in addition to the spell, a kind of compulsion to do something had risen from me, which, obviously, I did not want to do._

_And, here I am, learning about mine, away from home, but in peace. No fear, no envy, no need, no voices whispering things in my ears, about me, in the dark. Probably, in a while, the tranquility of this site will exhaust me. Or the infuriating snobbery of some of those around me. Despite this, I think it is better to stay away from home for now._

_That is why I dare to ask you to mediate, as I said at the beginning, to avoid being sought out or trying to lure me back to Asgard. I do not want, nor can I be more, a pawn in other people's plans. And, I think I have earned a time to calm my spirits and rebuild much of myself, which has been destroyed over the years._

_I know that, with this, I place a huge burden on Father and on you. The one I would have to assume had I served as my brother's adviser when he was crowned. But I think it will be, much more useful for him, that, in that place, as an interpreter of magic with the other kingdoms, there are two consummate magicians and, two people, whom he will not be able to disobey as easily as he did with his little brother (whom, on the other hand, he always managed to convince to get into trouble head first). And I know that, also, ended up placing on Thor, another responsibility, to answer questions that he could not know, or control. I hope that the fact that today, smoothly, I can convey my best wishes for his future as King and my commitment to always respond to his call when the occasion warrants it, as a good subject, will serve as consolation and compensation._

_With the same appreciation and admiration as always, I remain at the feet of the most radiant goddess of the pantheon._

_Loki_

She rolled her eyes and patted her son's back, as he cried profusely.

They could say what they wanted about their huge little one, but she would never stop loving that he never hid his feelings, as Loki claimed.

“Honey, it's not your fault, it's ours. Don’t be like that”

She said as he separated rubbing his eyes.

“Mother. You do not understand. He says they mistreated him and… it's true. Now I understand many of the sayings of the people. Not that I would forgive them, but… I always dismissed them, like inferior gossip and told him to do the same. I should have paid more attention. I should have been a better brother”

“Too many years of hatred and distrust Thor. The ignorant always respond to different people in the same way. I say again: it's not your fault. You didn't know anything about this” she explained, folding the letter and arranging his hair, while he smiled at her “I was always afraid that he would hate us the day he discovered everything. But it did not happen and, for that, we should be grateful”

“Yes, Mother. He still treats us like his family. Even Father”

She brought a finger to her forehead and massaged the space between her eyes on her nose.

Odin.

As always, her husband gave her headaches.

His <<glorious>> actions always had devastating consequences. And worst of all, she always had to clean up in his footsteps.

“Your Father, darling. I'm afraid I should ask you for help, with him”

“We need to prevent him from looking for Loki, right?”

“You know how it is. If I show him this letter, what do you think he will say?”

Her son crossed his arms over his chest and frowned in thought, which led to her sideways grin. <<Too open, too honest>> Loki had said. But Thor had been raised to be a crown prince and, by putting his brain cells to work, he could perfectly grasp what was happening quickly.

“He's going to send my friends and I to bring him, kicking if necessary”

“I do not think that you, would be his first option”

She saw him exhale in defeat.

“No, surely, the Einjars. Because if you are going to act like a child, you are going to be treat it like a child”

She nodded and exhaled in turn.

“And there will be no way to go forward from there. Loki and Odin have always collided. They are too alike. Although the two of them would cut off an arm rather than admit it”

Thor laughed out loud when he heard it.

“It's like that! They even narrow their eyes the same way and put the same tone when they tell me that I behave like <<a bilgesnipe in a bazaar>>!”

She joined in his laughter as she recalled the countless times, she had heard that phrase from her husband when he reproached his eldest son every time, he made a slip in the halls of government.

“We must not allow that to happen. Father can't send for Loki. He deserves this time away and in peace”

“The same think. The issue is... how are we going to do it without suspicion?”

They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment and the answer surfaced on their lips without much effort.

“Making him angry with another”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The peace that Loki seeks, for the moment, is assured.  
> Now, what is he going to do with the future that the eye shows him?  
> Leave your comments and ideas, dear readers!


	4. Virginia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new shareholder of Stark Industries receives a call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tmblr continues to encourage me to bring works to share.  
> Yes, I am as much a fan of Din and Luke as I am of Tony and Loki. I love chaos, you already know me XD!  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the original plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and to have fun with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

His eyes widened at the first sounds of the monastery waking up. The daylight would not filter through the windows and the interstices of the walls, yet dawn was coming.

He half growled anyway. He had never been a morning person. Unlike his brother who, like a good warrior, woke up tremendously early, with a joy bordering on the obscene. He sighed, throwing his head back on the pillow. Enough. He had to stop thinking about Asgard and Thor and his parents. This only delayed him and made him fall into an abyss of fury and depreciation, which, not only did he not need, but he was not willing to allow.

He sat on the bed, stretching indulgently. Several nights of rest in a row, they were wonderful. He appreciated it. Although he was not a being that needed too much rest, being able to have it was a luxury that he enjoyed supremely. A beep sounded at his side and smiling he reached out one of his hands to hold the communication device that he had left charging the night before.

It was a Stark phone. One of the latest cell phones on the market. Or so one of the monks had assured him that when he traveled outside the monastery, take charge of acquiring it for him, along with one of the data processing devices, which they called a personal computer and which now resided on his desk to enable you to find out and research questions regarding modern Midgard modernity. He recognized it. It had been several decades since his last visit to this planet. The advances made since then, considering the limited advantages that the Midgardians had, relative to the other kingdoms, were staggering. The voice that came out of the phone, summarizing the most important titles and stories of the world's best-known mass media, as well as the prices of the various stock exchanges, all matters of interest organized according to their tastes and decisions, almost like the work of a good dressmaker, evidenced it.

Apparently, from what he had read and observed on the internet, this was a modest form of Artificial Intelligence, which <<imitates>> that possessed by the owner of the industry that produced them, who had decided to share it with the world, starting of a competition with another company that had developed something similar and of which he had learned in advance.

He laughs a little coming out of the bathroom drying her hair. He loved the intrigues of others. He hated the ones he'd had to take apart in his previous home, but the ones of others were just so much fun to follow. The advance, the plays, the consequences. Oh, in Midgard, those things were so normal, so vibrant in the industrial-financial game. They were based on something as simple and aseptic as monetary gain and had nothing to do with mythology or questions of nobility and racial prejudice. Not for nothing, for centuries, he had accounts opened in the oldest banks on the planet. And now that foresight proved to be very useful.

“Incoming call. Virginia Potts”

“Accept the call AMIRA

“Answering”

He suppressed the urge to laugh again. The name given to artificial intelligence was a lot of fun also. AMIRA, in its acronym in English, A More Intelligent Response Assistant.

“Mr Liesmith”

“Mrs Potts”

“I hope I have communicated at an appropriate time, considering that your AMIRA has informed me that there is a considerable difference between you and our headquarters in Malibu”

“Don't worry, the day is just beginning here and I was already awake”

“Fantastic, because I really did not want to bother the new Stark Industries shareholder in one of our first rounds of negotiations on the way to the appointment of a new board of directors but circumstances are pressing and as Mr. Stark's personal assistant, who is the CEO company, it is my job to open communications as soon as possible”

He denied with amusement at the wary and at the same time witty expression of the woman. Her words basically showed that, before any of the other vultures in the company took notice, she had already traversed the networks of investment agents that he had used to acquire a considerable number of shares in the company, becoming practically in the co-owner of the same enterprise with the infamous Anthony Stark. So, naturally it would be his voice a very important one in the appointment of a board of directors to replace the one that had been destroyed after the debacle that occurred with its former director Obadiah Stane.

Because he had investigated his visions, as the Supreme Sorceress had proposed and one of his first conclusions was that he must be linked in some way to the creator of Iron Man. Around the man an innumerable number of situations and questions revolved related to his destiny. And although he had not been able to fully glimpse specific details of his life and his destiny, since he had not made use of the device suggested yet, from his memories of that night he knew that the threads of the future depended on him. The next logical step was then to find a point from which to approach him without actually approaching. The answer was simple: his company.

You could see that the man had a deep pride for his creative work and for the company that emerged from it. Stark Industries was a corporate giant that based in the USA, where its headquarters were located, established a multinational network which reached the most remote corners of the planet. Despite this power, after the kidnapping of the gentleman in question and his subsequent resignation to the construction of weapons for the respective armies of the world, especially his, a mass escape of shareholders was generated who did not trust the ability of a obviously affected inventor to miraculously rebuild himself. This had only deepened, with the death, in suspicious circumstances of this Stane. Which in the end ended up being despite his unpleasant analysis of shortsighted people, a blessing in disguise, since the shares he had acquired, taking advantage of the escape of their owners, had cost him a fraction of what they would originally cost.

Of course, he had been careful. He had hired, through the bank that will represent him, various agents in different parts of the world who had established very good hedges so that it was not known that it was a single person who was capturing the shares, but various funds and companies that they were taking advantage of buying small percentages of it, looking for an effective profit, posteriori, when the giant went bankrupt and the remains would have to be distributed, if there was anything left. Naturally, for decorum and image, at the recommendation of his agents, he had allowed 5% of the shares to remain in the hands of other owners, while Stark himself kept 55%, as a result of having done something very similar with his own fortune.

Which put him in the current situation. Virginia Potts. Anthony Stark's personal assistant. Calling him, when in the USA the time of afternoon tea reached the clocks hands.

"My dear lady" he answered, dressing calmly thanks to the hands-free "you need not worry. No one has contacted me before you. And I doubt that any of the members of your past board could do it. The level of security that my communications have is absurdly high”

In other words, he wanted to point out that, yes, he knew that she had obtained his personal number in an unorthodox way.

“As you know, Stark Industries is revolutionizing telecommunications. Our own artificial intelligence, JARVIS, has access to almost all existing databases...”

“Especially with all of us making use of his younger sisters, in the attractive devices that you sell”

He could almost imagine the smile of the woman on the other end of the phone.

“Stark Industries does not oblige the users of their cell phones to use AMIRA, but I do not deny that it is a mutual benefit that, due to the price so accessible in the market, our << younger sisters >>, as you say, have such extensive legal access guaranteed”

He denied laughing loud enough to be heard. He liked dealing with smart people and the woman was clearly proving to be one, but he knew he should cut the call. A gong in the distance announced the start of activities and he was not used to being late anywhere. Especially when he knew that his time in the monastery was limited and that the use of the monastery library and the artifacts protected by the sorcerers was extremely necessary for his own personal endeavor.

“Not that I do not enjoy a bit of quality diplomatic jargon, Mrs. Virginia, but I am afraid that I must resort to a more concrete language, since I am somewhat short of time. I am, as you should know, in a distant country, in a kind of… spiritual retreat, which I go to every year and the institution where I am has strict schedules, which not even I can change or not respect. So, I ask you: what does Mr. Stark need from his second major shareholder?”

“What... Mr. Stark needs, is not necessarily what the company needs and I think it is something he would like to talk about in person” the woman clarified delicately, giving him to understand that the creator wanted to meet him.

“Make an appointment with my banking agent and we will discuss it then. In the meantime, let's focus on what you and the company need”

“Support to establish a new board. The one we currently have, wants to force its continuity and, neither Mr. Stark, nor I, consider that this is beneficial for the company and although we could impose our opinion, we believe that it would be a shocking expression for the rest of the world that both of its major shareholders agree on this point”

“You have it then. With... a few slight concessions”

“Name them”

“I want the board in question to be directed by you, with both as members with voice and vote and with an age limit of no more than fifty years for the other members, of which, I would like to emphasize, I would prefer that they were mostly women”

“Those... are very interesting concessions”

“I am a particular man. I am not entertained by suffering the low intelligence and level of barbarism that tends to abound in the presence of executives who are more occupied in measuring their members than in being accountable and improving the profits of a company”

A short laugh came from the other end of the phone.

“I totally agree”

"I have no doubt that you do" he replied.

“I will contact your bank agent to set up the appointment and to send you the documents we need to reformulate the composition of the board, then. I left you with your activities and I ask you once again that you forgive me for the call”

“You don't have to. I will see you soon, Mrs. Potts. It has been a pleasure”

“The same I say, Mr. Liesmith”

He cut the communication and sent a text message to his banking agent. They would know what to do regarding documentation and timing. For now it was his turn to have breakfast and start his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's plan begins to take shape.  
> We will see how it unfolds.  
> What do you say will happen, readers?


	5. The warriors mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prejudices of certain characters end up being very useful for the All-Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tmblr continues to encourage me to bring works to share.  
> Yes, I am as much a fan of Din and Luke as I am of Tony and Loki. I love chaos, you already know me XD!  
> And as I remain committed to increasing the number of works in my language, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue) and in English (which is not, so I ask you to have mercy on me).  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the original plot itself, belong to me. I do this for fun myself and to have fun with others. The rights are entirely of their respective owners.

The screams could be heard from afar in the Asgardian night.

Odin, the All-Father, was deeply angry. His eldest son was not lagging behind. And Frigga, the All-Mother, tried to mediate between babbling. The throne room was deserted, but hours before, it had been vibrant and crowded, ready to witness a party.

“This is a shame! I demand an explanation for your actions!”

“Father! You are coming to the wrong conclusions!”

“Silence, Thor! I'm not talking to you!”

The Queen of Asgard, like her husband, directed her gaze towards the best friends of her eldest son. All of them with their hands tied, kneeling at the foot of the throne and with different expressions on their faces. Hogun was shaking his head grimly; Volstagg, was flushed with shame; Fandral, tried to explain himself, but only stuttered; while Sif, watched the scene with an unpleasant expression.

Her stomach churned at the sight of the young woman's attitude. To think that, at some point, she thought that she could betrothed her son to that harpy.

“Thor, darling, like your father, I would like to know what happened, I think it's important that they can talk about it”

She told her son, acting like the mother that all of Asgard believed her to be. A calm and obedient woman, who only sought to maintain peace in her family. Unfortunately, the vast majority of his subjects had forgotten the times of war in which she was the protagonist. One of the most important of the Vanir. Her presence as a warrior sorceress had been critical to her father and brother, as well as to their troops. That ability had won Odin's heart and peace for her people, who were already exhausted from long years of fighting. Hence, there was not a single bone in his body that was specifically calm, much less obedient.

“You heard my wife! I demand explanations!”

The All-Father claimed, hitting the ground with Gungnir.

 _Oh, please_ she wanted to exclaim _it's so obvious what they did and why they did it_

"Sir" Sif's voice rose from the ground, while the hand of one of the Einjar make her knelt on it again "everything we did, we did in the service of Asgard"

“In Asgard service? Explain to me how, Lady Sif, you would act in the service of Asgard, allowing the entry of three Jotün to the vault of our land, where the most important treasures of the nine kingdoms are kept, including the casket of ancient winters, their main weapon, which cost us numerous Asgardian lives to gain from them!”

“It was not our plan...” she answered is almost in a whisper.

“Speak louder woman!”

“It was not our plan that they will enter the vault!”

“Then?”

“Our idea was that... they would enter the throne room, where... we would finish them off without problems, but things got out of control...”

Odin brought his hand to his forehead, covering his eyes, while strongly denying. What a stupid woman. How could she think she wasn’t going to make any of the Jotuns aware of his machinations? The ice giants were highly intelligent creatures, who had seen their stratagems from a distance.

“Did you have any idea about this?” her husband asked Thor.

“No, Father. I've been too busy with the ceremony. I have not even been able to see myself with the warriors, in the past few days. Loki insisted that, before being crowned, I will take an active part in the Treasury and there I have remained learning when not in the preparations”

A sneer crossed the warriors' faces and this did not go unnoticed by the King of Asgard.

“Why that attitude? Do you consider that being King is just battle and that there is no need to learn how to properly manage the finances of the kingdom?”

"Not when who suggest it is that..." Hogun said with disgust.

“Care with your words, Hogun the grim, it is my son who you are talking about”

“The only son that Asgard recognizes, All-Father, is the one who is by your side, not the impostor from Jotunheim who sneaked into your house, taking advantage of your goodness, and then interfering in the affairs of the kingdom, delaying the coronation of our new King, with lies about his incapacity”

“What?!”

The royal family exclaimed in unison, hearing the phrase expelled from Fandral's lips. Of course, each one for different reasons. Thor because he could not believe what he was hearing, she because she could not conceive that someone believed that that was going to win a case with her husband, Odin because Loki's secret was one of the most guarded in the kingdom and that the warriors will prove to know it, seriously jeopardized his plans.

“Explain yourself, Fandral”

He ordered the blond Casanova who shook his head as if adjusting his hair when he spoke.

“Loki is not Asgardian. We know it from before. He has never fit into our kingdom. He has always been a burden on Thor and on us. But while we believed that he was the brother of our future king, we endured his indiscretions, both on the battlefield and in the beds of half a kingdom”

He brought his hands up and covered his mouth. Poor her son. These people had been his companions for hundreds of years. Had they always considered him that way? How many situations would he have had to face as a result? What had happened between Loki and the warriors when Thor hadn't been around? His eldest son was of the same opinion. His fists clenched and opened, giving off small sparks, a sign of his contained anger.

“And since when can you comment on parading on other people's beds, Fandral?”

He asked, however to his friend, Thor.

"It's not the same" he answered "I don't change my form to seduce those I shouldn't seduce. Nor do I use sorcery to control others to perform acts that would put any warrior to shame”

A sneering laugh escaped her husband's mouth, who watched amused for the first time that night at the four wretches.

“You speak of what you do not understand, Fandral. Your closed little mind leads you to believe that your belief sets can be applied to others. In Asgard whom anyone, being free to do so, decides to join, both momentarily and permanently, is not a crime. Whether you are a warrior or not. And it would be very hypocritical of me to punish or belittle a child of mine for doing so, when in my youth, I did not deprive myself of any distraction of the kind. Although I must applaud that my youngest fine nose allowed him to keep a garbage like you, away from his bed”

The warriors looked at each other in amazement and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Seriously? Not only were they obnoxiously obtuse and limited but they also emphasized issues that had already been largely overcome by their ancestors.

“I think... we should review among our people that... these things... are discussed and clarified again”

Suggested to her husband gently.

“I think you're right, beloved. Obviously, not considering that this should be discussed further has allowed wrong notions to intrude on our people beliefs”

“Especially among young people” Thor intervened more calmly “These prejudices would harm us when it comes to recruiting soldiers, since if we only selected them among those who prefer nubile ladies we would be left without an important quantity, and equally valuable, that has other preferences”

The four warriors watched them in amazement from where they were.

“You... you can't be serious...”

“It is the influence of that Jotun, I tell you!”

“All-Father, there must be a spell on you!”

“Silence!” Odin exclaimed, hitting the ground again with his spear "Is it that, by any chance, you are suggesting that my youngest son, from whom I am estranged for millennia, could cast a spell on me?"

“Yes sir! How he has bewitched Thor!” Lady Sif replied, squirming as she tried to free herself from the Einjar's grip “Surely seeking to obtain the throne through his perfidy! Thor!” she said to her son "Don't you see it? You have spent decades under his influence. But now that it is gone and that its origin is known, he will no longer come near to renew its spells, we will protect you and...”

“By the Norns, she's delusional”

She whispered when she saw the young woman's contorted face screaming her twisted ideas.

“Enough, take Lady Sif, Fandral and Hogun the grim to the dungeons. Tomorrow we will meet the Council and establish their sentences”

Odin ordered and the Einjars, his royal guard, obeyed instantly.

"I must admit" he said, losing sight of them "that your suggestion not to rush Thor's marriage was appropriate."

"I thought the girl lacked maturity, not that she was insane" she replied, sighing.

“Either way, your instincts were correct”

“Father, why did you let Volstagg stay here?”

"Because" Odin commented, turning his face to the bulky warrior "it is not necessary for the conspirators to know who my spy is within their organization"

“Almost, almost, All-Father, I thought you would throw me into the enemy hordes with a wooden ax along with those three other idiots”

He expressed jovially as the soldiers untied his bonds.

"I don't want you to feel intruded, son" he explained, putting a hand on one of Thor's arms, "but Volstagg has worked for me forever. Although I trusted the origins of the rest of your teammates, the doubt about their intentions and ambitions never left my mind so, I had to add one of my best agents to your entourage”

"I understand" replied his son, biting his tongue at her sign that he will not show anger.

“Tell me Volstagg then, where did get the supine idea, this set of useless, to bring such unpleasant guests?”

“Of the queen, in the beginning”

“Beg you pardon?”

"Do not worry, wife, it was probably without intention on your part" her husband clarified, patting her hand.

“Of course, it was without intention my lady!” Volstagg intervened rubbing his wrists “Lady Sif took advantage of your kindness, when you invited her to have a snack and made you talk about the princes, because Thor had told us of his decision to speak with his father to delay the coronation a little and in your concern, she detected that Loki was not so happy with the idea of Thor assuming the throne, after the disaster that happened in the Assembly and that you were worried that it would create a rift between too big the two. This led our warrior maiden to think that this meant that Loki was going to sabotage Thor's coronation out of <<envy>>” explained highlighting the word with his fingers “which she told us in secret in a tabern at the border of the city. While we were talking a local drunk, a rather old man, who overheard us spat on the ground and told us that story that our second prince was a Jotun sorcerer, who had bewitched the King as a baby and had infiltrated in the royal house. At first, we did not believe him but the man was convincing, he said that he himself had seen it and that he had not said anything because he was a soldier and owed obedience, but that it was true. Although we killed him to prevent him from continuing to scatter the thing, that story, served Lady Sif's delusions, little by little it was accepted and finally it was taken as truth, because Loki is the worst and surely since he was a baby, he was a perfidious and evil being, and it was necessary to avoid that he will not let Thor crown, mocking his stratagems”

“And they though were going to achieve that by convincing a group of Jotuns to enter Asgard?”

“My prince, things in Jotunheim are not good. Any of the generals could tell you. Laufey has lost his preeminence over the kingdom and today only a greatly weakened group of warriors are loyal to him. His violent and mindless leadership has ended up costing him his job. Contacting him and his men, and convincing them to enter Asgard, was not difficult at all. It just takes gold. Your brother is not the only sorcerer with great powers around here who, on top of that, hates him quite a bit” the three sighed at this explanation. Loki of Asgard, was a being that, despite his silver tongue, conquered more enemies than friends, in the magical community “So, we chose tonight, in which there was going to be a big gathering and it was going to be all the royal family, to make them enter, kill them and accuse Loki of his <<crimes>>” he highlighted the words again with his fingers “forcing him to reveal his origin to everyone...”

“Getting rid of him and his spells, which would allow Lady Sif to conquer Thor, after he was crowned and you, to ascend, in the scale of nobility”

“That's right, my Queen”

“Enough Volstagg. Go home. Don't come out until we make you appear”

Odin ordered, clearing the room.

"What madness" she had to express by crossing her arms as she turned to see her husband.

“That's right, wife. And one that puts us all in great danger”

“Jotunheim”

“On the one hand, Thor. But, on the other hand, internally... where is Loki?”

"In Midgard" she told him without flinching "he had such a bad time these days after the Assembly, that I ordered him to take a few days away, to calm down, before the coronation"

"Well, we have to order him to stay there, for some time. You will notify him, by means of a letter that I will deliver to you, that I have decided to postpone the coronation and that, since Thor is going to be occupying his functions to learn, I need to make an updated study of the situation in Midgard, on a planetary level”

“But that will take him years...”

“I'm sorry son. I know that I promised you the throne, but this is more important and urgent, it has to do with the safety of your brother and the Royal House. We cannot allow Loki's true origin to be known. No, if there are people who claim that he has bewitched us”

“The man in the tavern”

“A soldier from years gone by. One of some. It's not important. I wasn't exactly discreet when I took your brother from the temple. A mistake that, today, I regret” Odin accepted, getting up “At least those idiots had the ability to kill him before he spoke further”

“Husband" she said to Odin, taking Thor's hand in hers "While you write to Loki and order what is going to happen to the traitors, don't you think he's better than I explain to our son how his brother became his brother?”

“Of course, forgive me. Thor, listen to your mother carefully and understand the whole story before jumping to conclusions. Loki is not responsible for his genetic background and despite it, he is a full-fledged prince”

“How do you know that, Father?”

“Because the temple from which I rescued him, was a sacred place consecrated, precisely, to the descendants of the royal family of Jotunheim. Loki is the biological son of Lauffey, King of the Frost Giants”


End file.
